In recent years, research has been actively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (Electro Luminescence, hereinafter referred to as “EL”). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a light-emitting layer containing a light-emitting substance is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage to this element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting substance.
As a film forming method of a light-emitting layer without a metal mask, there is a method in which an organic EL material layer is formed over a film-fat Illation substrate by a wet method using a polymer in which a film formation material is dispersed, and this organic EL material layer is formed over a film-formation target substrate through thermal transfer (for example, see Patent Document 1).